Harry Potter And the Fallen Angel
by Inumaru12
Summary: Harry was in his summer about to start sixth year when a angel shows up and starts to follow him around. What will happen? What dangers are ahead? please read to see. R&R chapter 6 up. It's on hold for a while.
1. Meeting

**Harry potter and the fallen angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will but I do own the OC (the angel). I thought this story up piece by piece and I don't like it when people say I steal work from others because I don't steal.

Thank you.

**Chapter 1: meeting**

A young fifth-teen year old boy with raven messy hair and green eyes awoke to his aunt yelling at him to wake up and do his chores. This boy reached for his glasses and got up and got dressed with haste. This boy was no ordinary boy. This boy was a wizard. He was a very good wizard at that too. He's still in school but not a school like normal children goes to. He goes to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly. This is where every witch and wizard from eleven to seventeen learns magic and other classes people like them should learn. But today is going to be a different day for today is Harry sixtieth's birthday and he's going to have a special guest for his day.

It was a raining wet day and aunt Petunia was looking out the window at the house next to theirs, Dudley was eating and watching TV and uncle Vernon was fidgeting in his chair. "Boy where's my paper?" growled uncle Vernon." Coming sir." Said Harry. Harry walked over to the door and was about to walk across the wet pavement with his socks to get the newspaper but when he opened the door he saw a little soaked girl about seven or eight standing at the door smiling up at him like he was the greatest thing she ever saw.

"Hi!" she chirped. "Hi" said Harry. The little girl pushed back her brown hair out of her face and still smiling she held up the paper for him. "You want this right?" she said. "Yeah." Harry said blankly. "Well here you go. Oh and happy birthday Harry!" said the excited little girl. "Thanks. I've got to go." Said Harry. "Yeah, me too." Said the girl "Bye I'll see you later to give you your present. This lightened Harry up farther than this could to anyone else. He waved goodbye and shut the door and started to walk to the kitchen when realized what had just happen. The little girl knew him. The little girl knew it was his birthday. The little girl knew he was going for the paper. Questions sprung into his head but he didn't get a chance to think any of these over.

"Potter!" bellowed uncle Vernon. Harry hurried in and saw Dudley holding his stomach while watching the food network on the TV and uncle Vernon was a shade of red mix with violet. "Where's my paper and make breakfast our son is starving!" growled Vernon.

Harry handed him the paper and started to make a huge breakfast for Dudley. After he finished Dudley whined that it was hard and Harry had to do it again.

After an hour of cooking for Dudley the Durslys got a letter from Vernon's boss saying there was a party for them and it clearly he didn't want Harry their by the extra piece of paper that was clipped to it.

_**DO NOT BRING YOUR NEHEW**_

_**MY WIFE IS STILL UPSET ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING**_

The Durslys looked at harry with disgust and he was sent to his room. He gladly went and as soon as he did he heard uncle Vernon come up and lock the door. "No way your wreaking up the house." He said. Harry didn't care. He looked at his pile of stuff he got for his birthday and he picked it up and put it on his bed and heard the car door slam. He watched them drive off from the window. "Wow you got a lot of cool stuff from your friends harry!" Harry whirled around and saw the girl from before sitting on his bed crossed legged going through his stuff. "How did you get inside?" asked harry. "Hmm? Oh I was here the whole time I just thought it was time to make my self visible." Said the girl. "Are you a witch?" asked harry. "No I'm not." said the small girl. "Oh!" she gave a little gasp then a giggle. "Here!" The girl snapped her fingers and a medium size white box with a golden bow landed on harry's lap. "Open it!" said the girl gleefully. Harry opened with fear that a boggart will jump out at him or a monster of any cause of destruction. Because the last thing he needed was a destroyed house. When he took the top off he saw a robe and thought for sure was an invisibility robe at first but when he took it out it was golden and it sparkled white. "Wow" mouthed harry but no noise came out of his throat. "Do you like it?" the girl said excited. "Yes but what is it?" he asked in awe. "It will protect you from darkness." Said the girl. "It's a night light. Great just what I need." Harry grumbled. "Voldermort is darkness so you need protection." Said the girl. Harry thought about this then looked up at her. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" asked harry. The little girl smiled. "My angel name is ceraiico (Sir-rai-e-ko) but my human name is sarah and I like to be called by that." Said sarah. "_You're an angel?_" said harry. "A guardian angel in a matter of fact!" said sarah. "Then where are your wings?" asked harry. "This is my human form not my angel form. You would get a letter from the ministry of magic if that source of power just came in here out of no where. That would be breaking the rules…like I'm doing." Said sarah looking away. "You're breaking rules by doing this? By who?" asked harry. "From well…the big guy." said sarah pointing up. "_HIM?_" said harry in astonishment. "Yep! Since the whole thing of you going to the department of mysteries everyone up stairs has been freaking out. So I wanted to see if you were doing okay." sarah said. "Wait, if you're my guardian angel then why don't you follow me around or something." Asked harry. "Harry it doesn't work like that. If you get in trouble-like you usually do, we get a message to where ever we are and we look into this kind of mirror thing to watch you and we use our powers to make sure your okay." said sarah sounding depressed. "So I just wanted to see you." "Thanks but why is a child in charge of me?" asked harry. Sarah stuck out her bottom lip and sort of pouted. "I would be your age if I were alive you know!" she said. "Really? But how can someone die so young?" asked harry. "Well I…" a look of zoning out came upon sarah's face. "Sarah? You okay?" asked harry. She suddenly jumped off the bed and shriek. "Oh my gosh! Your aunt and uncle are coming back and they don't look happy and I got to go. You might want to hide those presents." sarah said a little shrilly as she picked up the stuff on the bed and put it under the floor board. "I'll see you at Hogwarts okay!" said sarah as the front door slammed open and big steps were placed on the stairs.

"And happy birthday again harry." She said smiling and then she snapped her finger and she disappeared.

Harry jumped on his bed to make it seem natural but it was no use to uncle Vernon. The door flung open and he stood their with nobody less then albus Dumbledore.

Inumaru: there you go the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel. You like it so far? Hate it? Don't care? Then write it down on a review. People like it when they get reviews….I'm a person….a demon but a person. Please review even if you hate it. Later. Inumaru logging out.


	2. Dumbledore's and a friends visit

Harry potter and the fallen angel

Chapter two: Dumbledore's and friend's visit

Harry looked up in amazement at his head master. "Professor?" he said. "Harry If you can come down we can discuss this with your aunt and uncle." Said Professor Dumbledore. Harry nodded. How did he know already that sarah had been here? How? He asked him self these questions as he made his way to the kitchen. Aunt petunia looked as if the world was coming down, uncle Vernon looked like a beet and Dudley was holding his backside as if he was to let go it would fall off. "Well harry I'm glad to see your alive." Said Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "Now I'm sure harry has told you that Voldermort has risen to power." A shiver reached the dursleys but they mumbled a yes. "Ah. Good. Well harry is going to be extra careful so the people around him don't get hurt. Especially his new friend." Said Dumbledore. Harry gaped at him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as harry looked him. "Yes well he is going to having friends pop in and out to see if he is fine physically and _mentally._" Said Dumbledore looking from harry to his aunt and uncle to his cousin. Who in turn squeezed his butt even tighter. '_Mentally! What does he take me for a mental loss kid?'_ harry yelled in his mind as his temper raised. "Ah, well I must go now but before I go-lemon drop anyone? No you sure? Okay then, goodbye for now harry and stay out of trouble for once now harry." Said Dumbledore but then he stopped. "Do you have a spare room?" he asked. "Y-yes we do." Said aunt petunia looking an little pale. "Good because Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasly will be over in about five seconds by floo powder." Said Dumbledore. At first harry took this in and ran to the fire place and started to rip off the boards covering the fire place. He got one of them off when he felt warmth come to his fingers and green fire come out and his best mate's voice. "What! Not again! Hey harry you there?" called ron. "I'm here mate! Is 'mione on the way?" before ron could answer warm green fire came and there was a grunt of pain a ron shouting. "Bloody Hell Hermione could you get off me?" yelled ron. "Well I wouldn't be on you if you had moved wouldn't I?" said Hermione in a annoyed voice." Uh guys can you stop bickering and help me get the boards off the chimney?" asked harry in the same annoyed voice Hermione used just a second ago. "Oh yes harry." They both said. Ron and hermione kicked and punched while harry pulled finally they got out and they were all tired. Dumbledore chuckled then turned to the dursleys. "Well I'm off and they better be treated well. _All_ of them." Said Dumbledore in a serious tone of voice. The dursleys just nodded. "Sorry 'bout that now" said Ron dusting him self off. "Yes our apologies" said hermione. "So let's get this cleaned up." She said picking up some boards and walking up to Vernon. "Where do you want this sir?" she asked politely. Vernon shakily pointed to the backdoor and she smiled. "Okay sir." She said still smiling and walked out through the backdoor and put them down gently. Ron and harry followed and put them all outside and came back in. "Well I must go, and harry try and don't any trouble till you get at school please, if you can help it I mean." said Dumbledore half joking-half serious. "Well I'm off and harry." Said Dumbledore again looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry for the events that happened this last year." Harry's heart sank as if realizing this for the first time. Then Dumbledore bid goodbye and left. Then Vernon was about to yell but Petunia stopped. "Why don't you three go up to harry's room and catch up for a while I cook dinner." Said aunt Petunia. "Okay aunt petunia." said harry. Harry led them up to his room and as soon as he closed the door hermione started to rant.

"Harry how do you live with them? I mean I've met awful muggles but they are the worst by flying colors!" she shouted/whispered from word to word. Harry and Ron were taken by surprised by the sudden change of her attitude towards his only family left. He hated him but the way she acted to

Them in front of all them…just whoa what an actress. Noticing the looks on harry and ron's faces she gave a sigh of frustration and explained to them.

"I was testing them, to see if they were as bad as you say!" hermione said putting her hands on her hips. "And you knew they were bad how now?" asked ron. "By the way they looked at me _and_ you, ron!" "_Me?"_ he said in a squeaky voice. "Yes you ron and by the way harry how your summer go?" she asked. Harry was about to answer when Vernon called up saying it was dinner. At dinner ron sat on harry's right and hermione on his left…as if protecting him. No one said anything through dinner and when harry and his friends finished he asked to be excused and his 'so called family' allowed. They walked into harry's room and sat down on his bed. "I can't wait to get home." said harry half asleep. He gave a big yawn and leaned against the wall for support. Ron yawned and leaned against harry and mumbled. "We'll be in Hogwarts in no time." Hermione yawned and leaned against harry's other shoulder for support. "Home is where the heart is." Said hermione closing her eyes soon followed by ron and harry. "I still wish Sirius would be there." He mumbled before falling asleep with his best friends on his shoulders.

Inumaru: done with chapter two! I'll ask again: Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Then write it down please just so I can see what people think about it. Ja ne.

**_Yours truly Inumaru12. _**


	3. A member of the order's visit

Inumaru12: Hello all and you the people who reviewed. Thank you a lot. I love reviews. Harry Guess what?

Harry: what?

Inumaru: you get to do the disclaimer!

Harry: 'kay. Inumaru12 does not own Harry Potter and if she did this would actually happen and I would have gone dark by now.

Inumaru: yep I love dark harry fics. I also love lemons. Thanks to my friend. (I used to be a good girl before I met her and she made me read lemons for five hours straight and made me insane.)

Harry: right… you sure you weren't insane from the beginning.

Inumaru: Shut up I'm the authoress I can make a really bad lemon with you and someone!

Harry: like who?

Inumaru: I can do a HarryXumbridge or a harryXdumbledore so try me!

Harry: shutters in fear Oh God. I think I'm gonna throw up. Ugh.

Inumaru: serves you right. Well any more wise cracks and it will end up like that.

Harry: sorry miss authoress ma'am.

Inumaru: that's better. I want to thank the people who reviewed my story! I feel loved! These people who reviewed are: Yana5, nocturnal princess, Ice-Phoenix-tears. I don't care if it's three! At least someone cares! weeps

**Yana5-**Thank you I happy you like it.gives cookie Thanks again and keep reading!

**Nocturnal Princess-**Thank you and I will give a description right before we start reading so you know. I have no clue what a beta is so could you tell me? Sorry I'm clueless. Ha! If it's something good I'll probably say yes I just need to know what it is. Thanks for the review. Here have a cookie! hands cookie Keep reading and reviewing please!

**Ice-Phoenix-tears-** And I shall! Once I have time to my self on the computer without getting distracted by other fanfics on here. But there so good. And I'm writing others I haven't put up yet and others I have on media miner. (Oh and if you go on there check out me my name is Inumaru12) hands cookie Thanks for the review, and remember, read and review some more!

And like I promised a descripison of Sarah so you can see. Sarah is in child form right now, her original form in which she was in when she died. (How she died you will find out later!) She's like Conan's size from Detective Conan/case closed, has long brownish-blackish hair down to the middle of her back, is in a white shirt and pants and a cloak. You won't see her in her angel form yet. Oh and she won't be in this form for long. (You'll find out later why she won't be) she has white sneakers with golden lace. She's very energetic and can be very head-strong, she will help harry without hesitation and feels to protect him. She likes to do things her way and likes to cause trouble so she can cause some trouble. But in reality she's a very good person with her heart set on helping harry win the war.

There we go. So let's go on with the story!

Harry: Finally! Some action for me!

Inumaru12: What happen to "Yes ma'am" harry?

Harry: I chucked him into a dark hole of abyss and laughed darkly when an evil octopus grabbed him and bit his head off and blood gushed out and I-

Inumaru12: DUDE! This isn't that of a high rating of a story! I swear your gonna have to make me change the rating up to M in a minute. So settle down. Well here let's start with the story.

Harry: 'Bout time.

Inumaru: What did you say harry? pulls out wand

Harry: Nothing master.

Inumaru: Thought so. Well here we go! Inumaru12 logging in!

**Harry potter and the fallen angel**

**Chapter three: Member of the order's visit.**

Harry woke up late compared to what he usually gets up to. Harry looked at his sides and saw his best friends sleeping on his shoulders. He laid there for a long time thinking. He thought over the end of the last year and gave a light shiver. He froze when he heard a groan. He looked and saw Hermione waking up. "Morning 'mione." Said harry with a light smile. She smiled up at him. "Morning harry." She looked at the sleeping ron. "What time is it?" she asked. "Umm..." Harry looked at his watch. "9:00" he answered. "Ron." Said hermione. "Time to get up ron. Ron!" she shouted. Ron woke up with a jolt. "Okay mum I'm up, I'm up." Mumbled ron.

He lifted his head and looked around. "Hey your not my mum." Said ron. "Yes but I've been acting like it aren't I." said in her annoyed tone of voice. Just then a growl came from the room. "What was that?" asked hermione in a small and panicked voice. Ron just laughed when harry got out his wand from his back pocket. "Sorry mate I'm just hungry." Said ron. Hermione gave an annoyed sigh and harry smiled. It was good to have his friends here. "So what's for breakfast?" asked Ron happily. "Let's go down stairs and see." Said harry. The golden trio went down stairs to see a note on the fridge from his aunt and uncle.

_Dear harry, our dearest nephew, _(harry laughed at this) _so sorry that we had to leave you but we must go somewhere of great importance _("They didn't want to have breakfast here with us" said harry) _so please have anything you want and please clean up after your selves. _

_With love, _

_Your loving aunt petunia and Vernon._

Harry laughed again and opened the fridge. "So what do you guys want?" he asked.

After eating eggs, hash browns, bacon, and orange juice everyone was full and harry put his and his friend's dishes into the dish washer. "So what do you guys want to do?" asked harry. "Can we go outside?" asked Ron. "Really Ron, do you think the order would let him out?" asked hermione in her annoying tone of voice again. "We are allowed to go to the park." Said harry. Ron smiled brightly and hermione looked slightly annoyed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out and waved at Remus who nodded. They walked to the park which wasn't far. As soon as they got there they got on the swings and talked about what they had been doing. Ron and his family had visited his brother Charlie and saw some dragons fighting. He said he, Fred and George had made some money betting which dragon would kill each other first. (Molly and Hermione was very disapproving of this but harry just smiled) Hermione talked about how her and her parents had gone off to the states and then gone to New York City and saw the statue of liberty. Harry was just about to tell his friends about the angel he had in his room the night before but was stopped when a dark shadow fell over them. Harry and they looked up to see no more then… (DUN DUN DUN!) Their greasy-haired potions teacher Severus Snape! (DUM DUM DUM!)

Severus apparated two houses away from privet Drive house number four. He walked down to the house and walked around the house to find Remus standing guard.

"Hey, is Potter here?" he snarled, not in a good mood. Remus gave him a look that said 'What do you think?' Severus turned to go to the door. "No Severus, he isn't."

Severus turned and gave him a glare. "What in bloody hell do you mean he's not here?" asked Snape. Remus gave him an amused and a shocked glare. "He's at the park." He said. Snape muttered something about stupid teens and why couldn't they just stay in one spot. Remus chuckled when he asked for directions. He watched him stalk down the side walk, growling at anyone who walked by. He made his way to the park to see the golden trio with there backs to him sitting on three swings. He stopped and listened to the weasly talk about dragons and the granger talk about the statue of liberty. Just as Potter was about to talk he walked up and crossed his arms and gave his usual scowl. As his shadow fell over potter the boy looked up in shock just as well in granger's and weasly's eyes. He smirked. "Hello Potter"

Before ron could stop him self he said "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" "Ron!" hissed hermione. "What _am_ I doing here?" he asked mocking. "Oh yes making sure _our _golden hero hasn't gone insane and try to be the new dark lord." Harry growled and glared at him. "So potter how have you been?" asked Snape. All Three took a double take at Snape just to make sure it wasn't an illusion. "Do you have something stuck in your ears boy, or are you just going to sit there?" Said Snape. Yep. It was Snape. The only person who hates him worse then Voldermort hating burnt toast. And man does he hate it big time. (Do not ask why I wrote that. I am high on caffeine right now so sorry.) "Fine" said harry. "Good now get back to your house before I drag you back" said Snape. "Your not the boss of me here _Snape."_ Said harry. Snape was nether mad, or shocked, just to put it shortly, he saw this to be amusing. "Very well Potter." He turned and left. "Oh and Potter." Harry lifted his head once more to him. "Don't think I will go easy on you since you lost someone. We've all lost someone and you will get over it, even if you say you won't." said Snape, still with his back to them. His voice almost sentimental. "Yes" he said unsure of what to say.

Snape walked away with out turning back.

A few hours later after they had gone back had dinner with the dursleys they were going to bed. Harry gave hermione his room since she didn't want to sleep in the room as ron. They slept in the room with the two different beds. Just as harry was settling down in the bed. He started to dream. Hopefully not of his dead godfather but he didn't dream of that. He dreamed of an old friend. He had forgotten about till yesterday. But he still didn't realize she was ever his friend. He fell deep into the dream…..

Inumaru12: Well that's it for chapter 3. Chapter 4 is going to be short since it's only going to be the dream harry is having. I'm so happy! I have time to work on this since my brother isn't here to want the computer and I can work for as long as I want! Yay! That means more chapters! Well until chapter 4 Inumaru logging out!

Ja ne


	4. Lost memories

Inumaru12: What's up? Let's get started.

I own nothing!

Harry Potter and the fallen Angel

Chapter 4: Lost memories

A young harry about five or six ran out of his aunt and uncle's kitchen and outside and ran straight next door to his best and only friend's house. He didn't care that she was a girl and if she had lots of girly stuff. It was better than having a cupboard as a place where you sleep.

But that wasn't the point.

Harry could tell that she wanted to talk alone so they went out back of her house. They went to the very back and sat on a bench that had two bird feeders on each side of it. "Harry…" she started. "I need to tell you something….something very important."

Harry looked at her to see her head down and she seemed to be almost in tears. "My mom and dad were fighting again. Real bad…" Harry didn't like the sound of this. "Well they told me that they didn't love each other anymore and that they were young and impatient when they were teens so they didn't get to work out all the bugs in there life." She said. "So what does that have to do with you?" asked harry. Tears slipped from the brown eyes of the depressed girl. Her head shot up. "My parents are getting a divorce and I'm moving away with my mom far away!"

Harry gasped. "No you can't move away! Who will I have to play with? I can't play with Dudley! He beats me up! And you know I'm bad at making friends since the dursleys tell everyone I'm a bad kid! It Isn't fair!" Tears were running down harry's cheeks without hesitation. The girl and boy hugged. "I'll never forget you!" harry told the girl. "Harry I will not blame you or be mad at you if you forget me, but do try to forget me." Harry was shocked. "No if my mind forgets my heart won't! I'll remember you forever! And when I turn old enough I leave the dursleys and marry you!" said harry. The girl laughed in joy at the boy's plan. "Sure I won't mind that." Said the girl. Her face got real close to harry's, making him blush five different colors of red. The girl laughed then cried. Harry held his friend and she held him.

"I'm going to miss you harry." Said the girl sadly. "I'm going to miss you too." Said harry also sad. "I'll write to you as soon as I learn to write!" said the girl with a sad smile. "I'll read your letter as soon as I learn how to read!" said harry also smiling sadly. The girl's mother honked the car. "Hurry up dear I want to go before rush hour!" called the girl's mum. The girl ignored her mother and gave harry a smooth slim wooden box it's length as big as little harry's pointer finger. "Inside is a copy of the song, written on paper that bonds us together forever. The other will be the other's protector. And we will only show this to the people who become our most trusted friends. No more, no less!" said the girl. "Pinky swear!" they both said shaking each other's pinky. Just as harry was about to let go harry was pulled onto the girl into a kiss. "The promise is sealed. I'll miss you harry." Said the girl once again sad. "I'll miss you too." Said harry blushing from the kiss but still sad. The girl got in the car and watched laughing and crying as harry chased after the car waving franticly. "Don't forget me or I'll be on your tail! You hear me Harry James Potter?"

She yelled crying out of the car window as they made a turn. "I Promise sarah! For the sake of my life I WILL remember you even if my mind doesn't my heart will!" Harry shouted as he started to stop. They smiled and waved until they both disappeared from view. Harry slowly and sadly walked back to his only house, if you could call it that, in doubt he would ever see his friend again.

Harry woke with a jolt. He had heard a door slam shut. He got up and saw blurriness. He put his hands up to the side table and grabbed his glasses and everything became clear. He got out of bed and looked at ron. He was snoring. Harry went out side and went to the kitchen. Harry knew very well where the key for the cupboard was and got it and unlocked it. He looked in the cupboard and finally found what he wanted. It had a mountain of dust on it but it was it. The box in his dream. He didn't remember what he called the brown haired girl in the dream. He thought maybe the answer was in here. He opened it and found a page with music lyrics.

And this is how it went. (A/N: I don't own it)

**Simple and clean**

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love You

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No

I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

Repeat

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before

Repeat

Repeat

Repeat

Harry read this over and over. Harry then heard the squeaking of a bed and he put it in his school trunk and locked it to be safe. From what, he wasn't sure. He closed the door just as someone came to the first step of the stairs. "Harry?" asked a yawning ron. "Morning Ron." Said harry. "What are you doing up already?" he asked. "Waiting for you guys to wake up so we can get breakfast." Said harry. Ron's mood brightened at the sound of food and ran to wake up hermione. He came up a second later with a smirk that was the same as Fred and George when they play pranks. "Do you have a bucket?" he asked. "Yeah." He said. He went under the sink and got a pail and gave it to ron. Ron smiled and thanked him and few seconds' later water was heard being turned on from the upstairs bathroom then a shriek then Hermione's voice probably went all the way to Hogwarts. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU RONALD WEASLY!" Ron feet were heard running away then his shriek then him yelling for help.

" Sorry mate your problem!" he yelled a lot.

"OH THANKS SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!"

Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast for himself and his friends.

Inumaru12: well it wasn't as short as I thought it would be. Aw well. That's an old prank but it works very well. I think ron made a point.

Ron: beaten and bleeding What's that?

Inumaru12: When you do that it pisses off people so run far away before they know it was you who did it. Well that's it. Oh yeah, I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING! Now please R&R I love people's comments. Till later. Inumaru12: logging out.


	5. Off to Platform 34 Quarters

**Inumaru12: What's up people? You guys like this so far? I promise it will get more exciting and the rating will go up for scenes in the future and probably cursing too. Oh and there might be mention of religious occurrence in this so if some of you aren't catholic or Christian, I'm sorry if I offend you if you're not those religions, or any for that fact but that doesn't mean you don't have to read it. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**AnimePrincess- ha-ha! Thanks. You do that too? Me and my friends would beat the game over and over just to listen to it. There's nothing wrong with being obsessed! So am I! I have grammar problems? Hmm, I never noticed. Sure I'll think about it okay. Okay. Ha-ha. NO! Don't be sorry for the huge review! I like HUGE reviews! Good ones too! I hate flames! O0 right…sort of off topic… yeah well, Ja Ne Plue-chan!**

**Yana5- shutters Bad thought, bad thought. shutters again oh well. Here's a harry potter plushie! . hands plushie **

**Inumaru12: here we go!**

**Harry: hey is there any, you know like lemons, in this? **

**Inumaru12: Now that you bring that there might be a slight romance to this story between harry and Sarah.**

**Harry: shutters I'd rather be with Snape. **

**Inumaru: Three words harry, three words. Suck. It. Up.**

**Harry: I got some words for you! Stick. It. Up. Your. As-**

**Ron and hermione: walk in arguing **

**Inumaru: all excited Oh look the newlyweds!**

**Ron, hermione, and harry: Whaaaattt? **

**Inumaru: well when I was little I went into Giant grocery store and we saw a man and women cursing and arguing at each other about getting married and they should have never done that. And I looked to my mom. "Mommy, why are they fighting?" My mom looked down to me. (I was little back then and I'm surprised I remember this) "Well they are just getting married and they still have to work things out." She said. "When they work it out will they have a baby?" I asked. I could see my mom blush. "I guess." She said. So when she turned her back, being the little monkey I am I climbed out of the cart (My parents would have to lock my door because I would climb out of my crib and cause havoc!) and I ran to them and tugged on the lady's pants and she looked down to me. "Please don't fight!" I said. The man looked to me and asked where my parents were and I said over there and the lady asked me why they shouldn't fight. Then I said, "Because then you won't be able to have a child." And they blushed as crazy as the people around started to snicker. My mom soon came up and grabbed me and started to say sorry for me but the couple laughed and said goodbye and walked away. So now every time I see a couple fighting I wish I could be my little self again and walk to them and say that again. But instead I laugh to my self.**

**Ron, harry, and hermione: Right…**

**Inumaru: baka (stupid or idiot in Japanese, cow in Spanish. LOL!)**

**Ron: can we please get on with the story?**

**Inumaru: right. Here we go!**

**Draco: wait!**

**Ron, harry, hermione, Inumaru: What the?**

**Draco: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Ron: What?**

**Inumaru: Oh yeah I almost forgot!**

**Harry: what?**

**Draco: shut up Potter! **

**Harry: you shut up, you prick!**

**Draco: shut up stupid Gryffindor!**

**Harry: Shut up you stupid prissy, blond!**

**Draco: gasps How dare you! I'll send you to your parents Potter! pulls out wand **

**Harry: In your dreams! pulls out wand**

**Draco: I know I see you in there every night. sedative smile**

**Harry, ron, hermione, and Inumaru: shutters**

**Hermione: Gosh I'm going to puke! **

**Ron: cough cough Faggot! cough cough **

**Draco: yep…I'm killing you over and over. smiles dreamily **

**Everyone: sweat drops**

**Inumaru: right. Now can we please get on with it?**

**Draco: Fine, fine! Gosh! Inumaru does not own Harry potter, and thank God she doesn't, only J.K. Rowling owns this and that's all! praying please let it stay that way! Please!**

**Inumaru: Aww. Your just playing hard to get! **

**Draco: Uh NO!**

**Inumaru: You suck! Well any way let's start! Here we go! Yay Hyper-ness! **

**Harry potter and the fallen angel**

**Chapter five: Off to Platform 9 ¾ quarters **

**Harry woke up early and woke Ron. "Come on today's the day we go to Hogwarts!" said harry. "Finally!" said Ron getting up and not bothering to make his bed. You know you should try and be at least a little contrite." Said harry making his bed and Ron's. "Doesn't matter this is the only time they are actually going to eat breakfast with us through the entire weeks we were here." Snorted Ron. (A/N: They already went to Diagon alley and all that. Nothing exciting happened so I didn't put it in.) "True." said harry think of the last two weeks as they avoided him by going to dinner out or ate in silence. Harry snickered in remembrance when Dudley had enough gut to come up and ask him if he could have his Game Boy SP back, which Ron was playing at the time. Harry told him to go away and he said words like _hocus pocus_. He, Ron and even Hermione burst out laughing their heads off when he ran away crying.**

**Harry went into his room to see hermione all ready to go, not that this surprised him. "Let's go down to breakfast, then get out of here!" said harry. "Yeah!" said hermione. They walked into the hall and saw Ron waiting for them. "Come on! Are you guys ready?" asked Ron. "Yes ron, we are ready." Said harry. "Good let's go get breakfast!" Ron said cheerfully. They went down the stairs and into the kitchen. They saw aunt Petunia cooking and Dudley was watching TV in the other room and uncle Vernon reading the paper. No one paid any attention to them. They sat down at the table and harry cleared his throat. "Um.. Aunt Petunia, today's the day we go off to school and you promised to take us to the train station remember?" said harry. Aunt Petunia looked at him and put on a too perky-forced smile and said. "Well of course harry. I remembered." "Okay because in an half an hour we need to go." Said harry. "Well you better eat fast then."**

**Harry nodded and went straight into eating his food. Under an hour they had their stuff in the trunk of the car and the three magical students sat in the back while harry's aunt and uncle sat in the front, and Dudley stayed home to be with his stuff. When they arrived to the train station harry's aunt and uncle said goodbye to them and helped them get there stuff out them sped off. "Well we better go before we're late." Said Hermione. They walked towards the barrier when Mrs. Weasly came up and gave them all a huge hug. "I'm terribly sorry harry. I wanted to bring you to my house but Dumbledore said no, but he said I could send Ron and Hermione though." Said Mrs. Weasly. "Thanks Mrs. Weasly." Said harry smiling. "You kids keep safe now. Don't get into trouble!" she shouted as they walked through the barrier. She then walked through and watched them get on to the train and wave goodbye. "Ron, your sister is already on the train, tell her to behave!" yelled Ron's mum. "Okay mum!" They waved goodbye until the train moved away from the station then they walked around looking for an empty compartment. When they found one they talked for a few minutes until hermione made a point saying she and Ron had to do their rounds. Just then the door opened and a teenaged girl about their age came in. She's Hermione's size but just a little taller stood in the door. She has dark brown hair that was a little longer than her shoulders and she had dark brown eyes and she was smiling. She wore a plain white shirt, jeans and a golden cross around her neck. "Hi Harry!" she said as she through her arms around his neck and hugged him. Everyone just stood there in silence for a few seconds. The mysterious girl let go and looked at the blushing harry. "Oh don't tell me you forgot me already, harry!" she whined. They all looked at her weirdly. "It's me! Sarah!" said the girl. Harry looked shocked. "R-really? Wow! You look great. Is this, what you would look like?" asked harry. "Yep, isn't it awesome?" asked Sarah. "Yeah, but how did you get this way?" asked harry. "I can change my looks, I just don't usually like to." Said Sarah. They both looked at Ron and Hermione and realized they were still there. "Hey guys I need to ask you something." Said harry. "Okay." they said slowly. "You guys believe in God right?" "Yes" they said. "So you guys believe in angels then, right?" said harry once more. "Yes and what does this have to do with us?" asked hermione. "Well 'mione, see Sarah is my, well." He started not really sure how to say it. "Well, Sarah is my Guardian Angel." Said harry.**

**Inumaru12: Yes I know that chapter was short and I'm sorry! I swear the next will be longer! Oh yes I now have a beta! I'm sorry if anyone else asked if they could be my beta, but my beta now is AnimePrincess!**

**In back round you can hear fire crackers then screams then something breaking. **

**Harry: uh-oh!**

**Inumaru: Hey what the hell did you break?**

**Harry: nothing! I wasn't the one who brought in fire crackers!**

**Inumaru: I DON'T CARE JUST DON'T LET IT BE EXPESIVE! Oh and if it is, YOUR DEAD!**

**Harry: I'm running' in that case! **

**Inumaru: exhausted sigh Well later! Oh yeah. Did you like it? Did you hate? Did you love it? I'd really like to hear it! Inumaru12 logging out.**


	6. The Explation of the seven Warrior Angel

"Speaking"

'thinking'

action

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter Looks at Lawyers. Lawyers shake heads no Okay correction, I _don't _own Harry Potter. Happy now? You made my sanity down the drain. lawyers nod yes

Inumaru12: Feh. Figures. Anyway let's go! I'll try and make this longer!

Audience: and better!

Inumaru: Hey I'm really trying my best! It's really hard too when your brother **_HOGS_** the computer! glares at brother

Brother:glares back well sorry!

Inumaru12: well at least I get to use it now; he's reading _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ so he's going to read it in a day so tomorrow he'll probably be done with it so I'll get to read it! Yay I'm so hyper and I can't wait. Well anyway let me continue with the stories.

**_Author's Note: I would like to just say that the reviews are probably on the bottom from now on since I need to work on the story first, and since if I get new reviews I can just add them on the bottom. Thank you all very much who reads my stories. Also this story is dedicated to my friend and beta Riku's-Kitsune-Mate.  
Domo Arigato_**

**_Inumaru12_**

**Chapter six: The explanation of the seven warrior Angels**

Hermione and Ron gaped in shock. "W-what?" stuttered Ron. "She's my guardian Angel," said Harry uneasily, scared that they might start shouting and people would come and see what was wrong and Sarah would have to leave. "But how?" asked Hermione. "Well I was bored and decide to come down to see Harry," said Sarah happily. "Is that it?" asked Ron half disappointed. "No I actually came down to see how he was doing," said Sarah smiling. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then looked at Sarah. "You don't look like an angel," said Ron. "What you expected me to walk around with my wings out?" said Sarah putting her hands on her hips and leaning towards Ron. "I mean angels have wings and everything and how can angels hide their wings? Wouldn't it hurt?" asked Ron. "Well it hurts if you do it wrong. I mean if you do it wrong it could mean it could get all weird, and it looks as if the skin on the back is being stretched out and looks as if it's being melted. That's why we have to be very careful when we do it," stated Sarah. The three started in amazement, disgust, and excitement. "But we've never seen another angel!" said Hermione. "Only certain people can see angels, if they are allowed by the angels in disguise, if they have a pure heart or angel blood in them, or if they have a special device," explained Sarah. "Special device?" asked Hermione. "There is only seven know to man. They are seven different things that belonged to seven different angels, these angels were once proud to stand next to our lord's side. They were chosen for their unique abilities. The first angel chosen was a boy called Areol, he had the ability to see into people's deepest heart's wish. He fought with a sling shot that put the person it hit into a dream land that had their deepest heart's wish. The second angel chosen's name was Honey, she had the ability to be the smartest angel of them all, and she fought with her wits and a staff. The third angel to be chosen was Thomas, he had the ability to be the strongest of all the angels, and he fought with a huge sword. The forth angel was Luscious. She had the ability of speed, and she fought with her speed and special shoes. The fifth angel was named Celevon, he could control water, and he fought with any water type substances and had special blue gloves. The sixth angel was Rika, she had the ability to speak to any living thing, and she helped by getting information and fought aside living things. She had a crossbow. The seventh angel was Yami, (1) he controlled the shadows and fought with the darkness in some one until the darkness destroyed that person, and he had a ring with a snake on it. The angels later found out he worked for Lucifer, the devil, and sentenced him to Hell and stripped him of his wings and black wings took their place, and he was locked down in the ninth level of Hell. The angels stopped the devils, evil spirits, demons and anything from Hell that tried to rule the earth and Heaven. It was close they almost didn't defeat them. They sent them back to Hell and won happily, but sadly, the warrior Angels were in critical damage so they were put to sleep so one day when Heaven or Earth needs them again they will awake, but before they went asleep they sent theirs and Yami's items across the earth and were allowed to have but one heir to put their blood into. They then went to sleep again to be awaking when they were needed again," finished Sarah taking an intake of air then letting it out. By the end of the story all three of them looked like they were impersonating a fish. "Hmm? What's wrong? Too much to take in at once?" asked Sarah smiling. The golden trio nodded mutely. Sarah giggled.

Sarah them looked at the window then sat up. "Don't you guys have to get into your robes?" asked Sarah. "Oh my God!" said Hermione getting up. Sarah glared at her. "Oh, sorry, oh my _gosh_!"(2) said Hermione. Sarah smiled in satisfaction. "Sarah how are you gonna get in, I mean they will get questionable if they don't know who you are," said Ron. "I know that's why I'll change!" said Sarah happily. "But we don't have another uniform for you," said Hermione. "That's okay," said Sarah. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and hummed quietly, and then she started to glow lightly. Sarah's body from the neck down glowed she then let go and the light glowed brighter then looked as if it broke apart like puzzle pieces. The trio gaped, there stood Sarah in an exact uniform from Hogwarts. She looked as if she was a student. Sarah smiled then spun around. "Whee! I love this outfit!" she shouted gleefully smiling then looking at harry. Harry noticed that her eyes looked like Dumbledore's when it sparkled. Sarah then lunged at Harry hugging him. "This is so much fun! I can't wait to see what this school is like!" she said laughing. "Hey we need to get in our outfits before the train stops," said Hermione. Hermione walked out muttering something like, "I can't believe we missed our prefect duties." Sarah smiled. "Well I'll leave you two to change." A few minutes later Hermione and Sarah came in to see Ron and Harry playing exploding snap. "Oh what's this?" asked Sarah. "Exploding Snap. Your not a very smart Angel are you?" asked Ron. "Ron!" shouted Hermione. "It's not like we angels are all created by God, some were humans once, like me!" said Sarah sticking her bottom lip out. Ron looked up. "How did you die?" he asked so serious it was scary. Sarah looked shocked. She had not expected this. She looked at her feet. "W-well I was going to m-my new h-home with my m-mom," stuttered Sarah. She started to hiccup a lot, so much that she couldn't speak. This made Harry remember something.

Flashback

A five or six year old Harry hid his face behind a pillow. He was scared. He told her that they would get scared and they were. He and his best friend were watching a scary movie. Harry whimpered. He was very scared, and he didn't like to be scared. Yet his friends said that it would be okay because they would finish it before her parents got home and yet it wasn't real. Yet Harry was excited too because his aunt and uncle never let him watch TV or movies at all. Yet Harry was more excited when he was allowed to stay over at her house for the night. And what a night, it was lightning and thundering and raining cats and dogs. Suddenly a big boom of lightning sounded in the room. They screamed when the power went out. It was dark and completely silent. Suddenly there were hiccups, they were going faster and faster and more and more. "I-is that you?" asked Harry. Frightened. "Y-yes I started to get the-hiccup-the hiccups when I'm scared," hiccupped the little girl. Suddenly Harry felt brave knowing that he had to be brave for his best friend. But he was fighting the one thing he feared most: The darkness. Harry saw the figures in the darkness that no one else could. Black hooded men with white masks hide in the shadows, wanting him. For what, he had no idea. But he couldn't worry now he had to help his friend. He hugged her and consoled her as much as a five or six year old kid could. Slowly the hiccups stopped and she fell asleep. Thinking she had the right idea Harry laid down, hugging his friend. Unknown to herself, Sarah put her arms around Harry and hugging him back. Minutes later her mom came back to find the two sleeping, hugging each other. Harry protecting the friend he loved dearly.  
End flashback  
Harry shook his head and put a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder. "If you don't want to tell us now you don't have too," he said gently. "Yeah thanks, even after eleven years you would think I'm not scared of what killed me," said Sarah sadly. "Well I'm gonna go invisible right now." Sarah stood up and turned bright then the brightness disappeared and she sat down again. "Um Sarah we can still see you," said Ron. "Hm? Oh!" said Sarah very surprised. "That must mean you guys have angel blood in you. I mean I knew Harry did but I didn't know you guys did," said Sarah looking at Hermione and Ron. "Are you sure? Are you sure you didn't let us just see you?" asked Hermione excited. "No I made it so no one would see me except other angels," said Sarah, now grinning. Just as Harry was about to speak the train came to a stop and compartments were heard being open. "Oh! Let's go!" shouted Sarah. She opened the door the floated out. "D-did she just float?" asked Hermione. "Hey she's an angel, remember?" said Harry. And with that the trio walked out and after the teenage angel. 

Inumaru: yes, another chapter done. I would just like to point out that the dialogue was from the week the Harry Potter book 6 came out and as you can tell it is not that week and I have finished the book. It was very good. I recommend it to every one who has read the series yet not that one. I would give up all my candy just to have read it the first time. It's THAT good people. Yeah, well, anyway. It's time for you to review.

**Lady-slytherin-Warrior-** Thanks here have a cookie. hands cookie

**Riku's-Kitsune-Mate-** Thanks. I'm glad you think it's awesome and funny.backs away right. Good thing I'm not on sugar rush sees sugar on table, is sweating not to touch it this is so hard. O0 WTF RIKU IS MINE! GRRR. I'm surprised you didn't pass out. You are a GOD! Err Goddess. Which one? shakes head Baka no kitsune. Anyway here.hands cookie Well holla.

**WaitingIdeas-** You do? Thanks I'm not very creative with names so I just gave her mine. sweat drops then looks around quickly don't tell anyone. Thanks I'm glad some one likes the dialogue. Aww sweetness is fun, just like in this chapter. Thanks! And I will! hands cookie hope you update soon too!

(1)- Yes I know it's not very original at all I just thought as that to be the only name in another language which I know which means Darkness or dark.

(2)- yes I have realized that not everyone believes in God and I respect that but when people who believe in God say his name or Jesus' name in vain it is called as a sin. So that's why Sarah glared at Hermione. She's an angel; she's to respect the Ten Commandments.

Well Till next time. Holla!

Next chapter:

**The sorting hat's Angel song.**

Next time on: Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel.

Please R&R.


End file.
